It is often important to be able to measure the density of fluids in the oil field or in other contexts. Techniques and equipment for making such measurements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,378,364; 6,688,176; and 6,912,904, which are all assigned to the assignee of the present application. The '176 patent describes a curve-fitting approach for measuring fluid density.